ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Peak-a-Boo/Transcript
(Kai grunts as he tries to use Airjitzu to reach a flag.) Kai: Seriously! (He tries again, but misses.) Ronin: (Laying down next to the flag.) Aww, just short. Like your temper, Kai. Jay: Let me try. I'm for sure better Airjitzuer than you, Kai. Kai: Oh, yeah? And when did that happen? Jay: Like, now! (He misses the flag and screams as he falls.) Kai: (Sarcastically) Oh, yeah. That was so much better than me. Jay: It...it was. Ronin: That wasn't Airjitzu, that was Failitzu. Kai: Or Stupiditzu. Wu: To master the powers of Airjitzu, we must uplift, not put each other down, Ronin. Ronin: (Taking a bite of an apple.) You close shop for a week, you gotta let me have some fun. Aren't Nindroids supposed to be precise? Kai: (Sighs.) These new suits are heavy. Why can't we just use our old ones? Wu: These are embedded with Deepstone. They will protect you from being possessed. Jay: Yeah, well, maybe the name "Airjitzu" isn't uplifting enough. Maybe we need something more inspiring, like...Cyclondo! (He flies above the flag.) Ronin: Miss. Again. (Jay takes his apple instead.) Hey! Jay: (Laughs.) Cyclondo. (He takes a bite.) Mm. (Nya spots Cole inside the Bounty, not training with the others.) Nya: Don't feel like training? Cole: In case you haven't heard, I'm a Ghost. And don't tell me we can fix this 'cause we can't. This is just...who I am now. (He tries to hold a cup, but his hand passes through it.) Ugh. I don't feel anything anymore. Nya: Sensei told us our paths in life are never a straight line. Take me for instance, I thought I was always destined to be Samurai X, but now I'm training to become the Water Ninja no matter how horribly awful I am at that. All I know is, Ninja never quit! Cole: But I'm not a Ninja anymore. I'm a Ghost. Nya: Then what do you do? I think that's something you have to answer on your own. Kai: Misako's about to debrief us about the next clue. Nya: We'll be there in a moment. Kai: And sis, that color suits you well. Nya: Thanks. It's my favorite color. Cole: No, Nya. Thank you. (As they embrace, Cole's hand briefly became human.) (The Ninja go down into the briefing room.) Misako: Now that both Morro and you have Airjitzu, it's time to turn our attention to the second clue, the Sword in the Cloud. Zane: (In a pirate accent) Me senses tell me it could be many a swords. Thar be the Fire Sword, the Sword of Destiny, the Golden Cutlass... Kai: I thought you said you fixed his voice? Jay: I did. And then I made it better. Zane: ...the Sword of Invisibility, the Sword of Invincibility... Kai: (Snickers.) You're right, he is better. (The two try to keep themselves from laughing.) Zane: ...the Blade of Ruin. Misako: Aye, Zane. And to add to your colorful account, there are many more swords, but it wasn't until Morro and his allies commandeered Nya's Samurai Mech that it all became clear. It's the Sword of Sanctuary, protected in the Cloud Kingdom. Ronin: Heh, Cloud Kingdom? I know every square inch of Ninjago. There ain't no place called the "Cloud Kingdom." Wu: You're right, it isn't in Ninjago. It's in a parallel Realm that can only be reached through the Blind Man's Eye. Nya: The Blind Man's Eye? You mean the powerful storm cyclone above the clouds? But its altitude is far too high for the Bounty to reach. Misako: Unless we ascend the tallest mountain in Ninjago. The Wailing Alps. Wu: Yes, the Wailing Alps. When the Blind Man's Eye passes its peak, you four Ninja will jump into the eye of the storm using Airjitzu to cross over into Cloud Kingdom to take possession of the Sword of Sanctuary. Jay: Whoa, whoa, Sensei, you're throwing around some big words here, but I think you got one wrong. It's Cyclondo, not Airjitzu. (Everyone groans.) Cole: So this Sword of Sanctuary that we're after, what makes it so special? Wu: It's special because reflected within its blade, you can foresee your next opponent's next move. Misako: And whoever gets it will have a huge advantage. Lights please. (Nya turns the lights on.) This is about more than finding the next clue to the Spinjitzu Master's Tomb. This is about saving my son. You cannot fail. Kai: Then let's gear up. We have one big mountain to climb. (They take off to the mountain.) Jay: (Shivers.) It's getting really cold. Kai: Freezing if you ask me. Nya: Boys, we need down below. Without your mechs, you'll never be able to survive the extreme conditions on your own. I've also installed headsets into your hoods for easy communication. Try it out. Jay: (Clears throat.) Tell me Zane, how tall is this mountain? Zane: The precise elevation of the Wailing Alps be well over three leagues and twenty eight fathoms. Jay: (Snickers.) Zane's so much cooler. Ronin: Remember, once you get to the peak, you'll only have one shot to shoot the Blind Man's Eye. Don't miss. Cole: (Sighs.) I don't know, guys, you had time to practice. Maybe I should sit this one out. Kai: Don't even think about it. You may be a Ghost, but you're still part of the team. Jay: And if it weren't for you getting the first clue, we wouldn't even be here. Nya: So what are you gonna do, Cole? Are you in, or out? Cole: Open the hangar doors. Ronin: Opening hangar doors! Jay: Whoo-hoo! Haha. Is anyone else getting a tingling feeling? Kai: Yeah. Frostbite. Ronin: Drop 'em! Ninja: Ninja, snow! (They cheer, but Cole falls into the snow.) Kai: Cole, are you okay? Cole: (Groans.) Gotta work on that landing. Hey, you sure you want me along? I can hardly control my new body, let alone this piece of metal. Jay: Hey, we all have our bad days. We'll pick you up so next time you can return the favor. Zane: Jay be right. The only way we're gettin' up ye mountain is if we be a hardy crew. Kai: This isn't about who's a Ninja, a Nindroid, or even a Ghost. Above all else, we're brothers. And as iron sharpens iron, brother sharpens brother. Cole: All right, brothers. Let's do this. Nya: The Blind Man's Eye will be passing the peak in T-minus four hours. Wu: Good, then if there isn't any trouble, they should be able to get there in time. Ronin: Just out of curiosity, why is it they call it the Wailing Alps? Misako: Because when the unnaturally strong wind gusts blow through the canyons, it creates a wailing sound. They say some gusts are strong enough to blow someone clear off the face of the mountain. Ronin: Right. No trouble at all. Cole: Heh. Not so bad when you get the hang of it. Jay: So this Sword of Sanctuary. You really think you can see all of your opponents' attacks? If we had that kind of power, not even Morro could stop us. Kai: But if Morro got his hands on it, nothing would stop him, which is why we cannot fail. We just have to keep climbing. Ugh, Zane. How much further is it to the top? Zane: Thar be a long way. At least a hundred thousand steps up. Kai: A hundred thousand? Good thing I'm not counting. Jay: 267, 268, 269, 70, 71, 72, 72—oh, look, a little goat! Kai: That's not a goat. Don't you remember? We ride one of those. Jay: Its got horns. It's a goat. Kai: Even giraffes have horns. And that's not a goat. It's a yak. Jay: A yak? No way. Maybe it's a cow. Kai: I'm about to have a cow. (Zane sees footsteps.) Zane: Arr, look! Tracks! Kai: Maybe another yak? Jay: Or a cow! P.I.X.A.L.: These tracks are fresh, Zane. Be careful. Zane: P.I.X.A.L. has analyzed ye tracks. We not be the first ones to climb this pass today. Kai: You think it was Morro? Jay: Who else is crazy enough to be at this altitude. If he's ahead us, we're bound to cross paths. (They hear a wailing sound.) Cole: What's that sound? Zane: Wind gust! Anchor down! (Everyone grabs onto the ground, but the wind is too strong.) Kai: Hold on, everyone! Cole: I can't hold on! (Zane catches him with his grappling hook.) That was close. I owe you one. Kai: Come on, there's still a lot of mountain to go. Morro: (Watching the Ninja.0 So they are following us. Soul Archer: We're too far ahead. They'll never catch us. Bansha: What is it, Morro? Morro: Lloyd's spirit continues to fight my possession. He's getting stronger. Bansha: Bah! You have already lost the Allied Armor, we cannot fail to secure the Sword of Sanctuary. Soul Archer: We could go faster if you abandon Lloyd's body. These winds don't affect us Ghosts. Bansha: Our master would want us to— Morro: The Preeminent is not here, I am. And need I remind you only a Spinjitzu Master can find the tomb? If I leave lloyd's body now, the Sword would be useless. Our master sent me to find the tomb, so until she's freed, you serve me. Understand? All: Yes, Morro. Bansha: At least let me slow them down. You summoned us for a reason. Morro: Very well. Send them a message. Something they'll hear loud and clear. (Bansha screeches, making an avalanche.) Jay: Now what's that sound? Cole: Another gust? Kai: Worse. Avalanche! Here it comes! Hold on! (Everyone gets caught in the snow.) Cole: I can't control my mech! Jay: Me either. Kai: The avalanche is too strong. Jay: No! (He hits a boulder, breaking his mech. He uses one of the pieces as a sled.) Cole: Jay, take my hand! Jay: (He tries to hold his hand but he passes through it.) Concentrate, Cole! Kai: (He jumps off and grabs a tree branch.) I got it. Hey, guys, I—whoa! (the branch breaks and he lands on top of Jay.) Zane: Blimey, I'm trapped. Cole: What do I do? What do I do? What do you do, Cole? You don't give up. (He possesses a snowball and grabs the others before they fall off.) Jay: Whoa, Cole, is that you? Cole: Just picking you up to return the favor. Kai: You possessed the snow. Cole: (He lets go of his possession.) Yeah, I guess I did. Jay: Haha! First we get Cyclondo, then we get a ghost on our side! Zane: 'Tis good to see you smile. Kai: All right, so we're down three Mechs, but we're up in spirit. Still. How are we gonna catch up? We lost a lot of ground. Cole: How about we see what else I can do? (He possesses Zane's Titan Mech and starts climbing.) Jay: Whoo-hoo! Kai: It's like your possession has given his mech boosters. Cole: Boo-sters? That some sorta Ghost joke? Kai: Haha, glad to see your sense of humor hasn't changed. Whoa, Cole, you've transformed it into a spider mech. Cole: You know, this Ghost thing isn't that bad after all. Ronin: (Watching them from a distance.) How are they going that fast? Nya: It's Cole. He's found his second wind. Ronin: Well, they're cutting it close. The Blind Man's Eye will be touching down shortly. (The Ghosts see a structure on a cliff.) Morro: The Hanging Temple. The summit isn't far. Bansha: Impossible. (The Ghosts look down to see the Ninja.) Morro: (Growls.) You said you got rid of them. Bansha: I wiped them off the face of the mountain. Morro: Clearly you didn't wipe hard enough. This thing is slowing me down. (He jumps off the Mech-enstein.) I'll go the rest of the way on my own. Soul Archer: But Morro, the wind. Morro: I control the Wind. You three control the situation. Make sure they never make it to the top. Kai: Ah. The Hanging Temple. We're not far. Ghoultar: Ghoultar fight! (Soul Archer aims an arrow at them.) Jay: Incoming! Kai: (He gets hit.) Ugh! Jay and Zane: Kai! Jay: No! No, no, no. Kai: (He gets up, unharmed.) The armor really works. I didn't turn into a Ghost. Morro: (Using Mech-enstein's grappling hook, he grabs the Titan Mech and runs away.) Cole: Morro's getting away! Bansha: And you're not! (She screeches and the Ninja barely dodged the icicles.) Kai: Who's ready for some exorcise? 'Cause we're about to do some exorcism. Cole: Now that is a Ghost joke. Ghoultar: (Now piloting Mech-enstein.) Ghoultar chop! (Zane attacks him with his mech.) Cole: The Blind Man's Eye! We can't let Morro jump through it without us! Kai: (Dueling with Bansha.) Don't think we're not trying! Jay: (He runs, but an arrow lands in front of him.) Somebody almost got shot here. Where's the archer? Cole: On the rooftop! Jay: Ugh! (He throws his Aeroblade at him, but he dodges.) (Bansha pushes Kai back, with the floor under him about to collapse.) Cole: Kai, think fast! (He throws his Aeroblade above him for him to hold on to.) Kai: (Sighs and jumps to a platform before Bansha can attack him.) We have to figure out how to get rid of these windbag before it's too late! (The winds start wailing.) Jay: Oh, speaking of wind. Anchor down! (The Ninja use their Aeroblade and Zane used his mech, but they almost fall off again.) Now I feel like a windbag! Morro: (Almost at the top.) Stop it! It's me that controls the wind! (Grunts.) Stop! (The wind stops and he pants.) That's better. Cole: I wanna get off this stupid mountain. I hate heights. Jay: Come on, Zane. Get this tincan back on its feet. Zane: Aye, aye, gonna do it. (Ghoultar grabs the Titan mech and shakes the Ninja, except Zane, off.) Jay: Now where did the archer go? Kai: Behind you. Jay: Uh-oh! (Jay dodges his arrow and uses his Aeroblade.) Haha, I got him! I got him! (His Aeroblade doesn't come back.) Aww. And I lost it. Kai: Come on, we have to get outta here! Ghoultar: (Grabbing Zane's emch.) Hahaha, Ghoultar never let you leave! Zane: (He ties ties both their mechs together.) Then it's off the plank for you! (He jumps out and activated the boosters, making him fall down the mountain.) Bansha: They're getting away! Soul Archer: We'll see about that. (He shoots his arrow on a bridge. The Ninja scream as they run.) Kai: Come on. There's no time to lose. Jay: (Spotting Morro.) Ah! There he is! We're still in this race. (Morro kicks off an icicle, causing the Ninja to use their Aeroblades as a shield.) Kai: We can do this. We're almost there! Jay: Aah! (He falls off, but Cole catches him.) Cole: Concentrate. We got this. Jay: (He finds his Aeroblade.) Hey! I knew it'd come back to me! Kai: We're gonna miss the Blind Man's Eye! Jay: Oh, no. All this way for nothing. (The wind starts wailing again.) Zane: We'll never make it in time! Kai: We will if we do one thing. Jay: Cyclondo! Cole: But I've never practiced it. What if I don't make it? What if I just blow off the mountain? Kai: Don't worry. We'll catch you. Just trust us. (He successfully does Airjitzu.) I did it! I did Airjitzu! Now you try! (Jay and Zane uses Airjitzu.) Jay: Now it's your turn! I made it! I Cyclondoed! Zane: Yar! What about Cole? Kai: You can do it, Cole. We'll catch you. Remember, brother sharpens brother. Cole: The only thing sharp here is this icicle that I'm holding on to. (He whimpers when he almost slips.) Kai: Come on, Cole! You're the strong one! Even Jay can do it! Jay: (Sarcastically) Oh, thank you very much, Fire boy. Kai: Cole, just jump. Cole: What if I can't grab hold of your hand? I'll fall and die! Kai: No, you won't. You're a Ghost, and Ghosts can't die. Cole: Ghosts can't die. Ghosts can't die. I'll do it. (He grunts and lands on the Ninja.) Jay: Oh! We did it! Kai: Look! The Blind Man's Eye! Zane: We've got one shot. Cole: Brother sharpens brother. Jay: Cycondo! (They went into the storm, which starts to drift away.) Morro: No. No! Soul Archer: (Still on the Hanging Temple.) He missed the window. Bansha: There will be other opportunities. But where's Ghoultar? (At the Bounty, Nya watches the computer screen.) Nya: Their beacons. What happened? Where did they go? Wu: They made it. They crossed over to the Cloud Kingdom. (Everyone cheers, but they see something fall out of the sky.) Ronin: What was that? (They see Ghoultar.) It's a... Nya: Ghost. (Ghoultar screams as he's caught in a cage.) Ronin: Fresh catch of the day. Wu: Bring him aboard. I want answers. (The Ninja wake up in Cloud Kingdom.) Kai: Did we make it? (The Ninja groans as they sit up.) Cole: The Cloud kingdom. Jay: Now, let's find this Sword of Sanctuary. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:2015 Category:Possession Category:Episodes